Unchained Love
by Babebrainy
Summary: Sequel to unchained lust. Draco and Hermione come to terms with their feelings. I suck at summaries, read for better understanding.


**A/N : This is a sequel to unchained lust. Also a one shot. Please review.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own harry potter or any of the fictional characters.**

 **Unchained Love**

Hermione yawned as she strutted into the great hall, its been a week since the make out section with draco in the library. She wasn't sure what to make of it, seeing they could barely look at each other in the classes they shared. She had been having a hard time getting night rests without the images of draco touching her and it just so happens that her skin reacts to it by producing goose bumps whenever she has those flash backs.

She took a sit at the Gryffindor table, mumbling greetings to Harry and Ron as she dished herself some food. She could hear Ginny filling Parvati in on the latest gossip and her best friends planning a new quidditch strategy against Ravenclaw for their match coming up. Her eyes quickly scanned the Slytherin table and positioned on a blond chatting happily with Zabini about something. Draco. He still looked as radiant as ever. She did a quick look of his body. Her eyes roamed from his hair which was styled and gelled to his eyes which fascinating her more. Those silver orbs could make a girl drown in them...

"Hermione!" Harry shook her pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yes" she answeed.

"I have been calling you for sometime now, are you alright?"

"Yes Harry, I'm fine." She replied turning away from him.

Draco watched Harry touch her from the Slytherin table, He felt a pang of jealousy. He hasn't be able to understand what was happening to him since the incident. He couldn't stop. thinking about her, how her luscious lips felt on his, how tight she felt around his cock. It's like he was going bonkers. Although he couldn't deny that he had been secretly attracted to her. But, this just helped him come to a conclusion. Hermione Granger is his.

He stood up walking to the Gryffindor table, with his usual swagger. He stopped right behind her.

Hermione was still pondering in her thoughts about a certain blonde Slytherin when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to find a certain blonde Slytherin that had occupied her.

"Granger," the handsome blonde said snapping her from her daze. The Great hall fell silent, thinking it was just another Granger-Malfoy meetings.

"Malfoy." She replied staring right back at him.

"Can I have a minute with you?" With that said by him, everyone gasped in surprise, they couldn't believe malfoy could say a word to Granger without throwing in an insult, but here he was asking her for a minute of privacy. Has hell finally froze over?

"Umm, sure." She replied standing up but still not sure were he was going with this.

They left the Great hall leaving everyone in shock.

"Harry," Ron said still in shock. "Am I seeing just seeing things or did Malfoy just leave with Hermione?"

Harry looked around and replied Ron. "I guess we all at seeing things."

Draco locked the door as they both entered an abandoned classroom. He turned around to find her sitting on one of the desks. He walked up to her.

"Hermione" he started, using her first name. "The reason I called you here is to open up my feelings to you. I have been secretly attracted to you since the you broke my nose in our third year. I know you might not believe me since I taunt you and your friends and use all sorts of derogatory term on you but, I do have strong feelings for you, am afraid to say it might be love. And this has nothing to do with the sex we had because I have harbored these feelings since. All I an is that you give me a chance." He ended looking at her. She was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"You may not feel the same, but its alright. I'll just leave." He said turning to leave when she stopped him.

"Draco."

"Yes" he replied facing her.

"Shut up an kiss me." She ordered.

He smiled taking her luscious lips on his and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I love you too." She purred in his ears.

 **The end**

 **Please review!**


End file.
